BRAVERY
by MarbleWolf
Summary: On the night of Halloween, 1981, three souls were to leave this world and pass on to the next. But they never did, and Harry's life is changed forever. Follow Harry through his time at Hogwarts with more than just him inside his head.
1. Chapter 1

BRAVERY

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I make no profit off of this. It's all in good fun.

MY VERY FIRST STORY!

Chapter One-

What is Bravery? It is not to live without fear, but the refusal to give into such fears. To fight a constant battle within one's self (or many selves) to continue through fear. No one lives without fear. If they say otherwise, they are kidding themselves.

My name is Harry Potter. Please don't call me the Boy-Who-Lived. I don't care for that title. I'm just Harry, sometimes, I am 1 of 4 people who live in my head. I'm famous for something I don't really remember. I was only a baby after all. Anyway, here I am now. Alone in my new common room, or as close to alone as I can get. I'm eleven years old and I'm being jeered at for things I have no control over. Such as, my clothes, hair and glasses. Or talking to voices in my head. And the fact that I'm not living up to everyone's expectations. So what I'm not in my parents' Hogwarts house? Slytherin seems just fine…

"The greatest house." Purrs the high voice of Riddle.

"Shut up, Riddle" a male voice whispers in my head.

"You are just mad that I put us in the House of Snakes." This voice always seems to be mean and hisses insults often.

"You put us in the house with Snivillus!" the man yelled back. I wish I could cover my ears to them! An echo of a slap sounds and the man yelps. "Lily!"

"James, don't call Severus, that name!" the beautiful voice says. I sigh and lay back on my new bed, unable to fight off the bickering, I try to sleep over them.

My classmates around me are already asleep. I didn't even hear them come in. My first real school day begins tomorrow and I'm no closer to getting to bed than I am to being alone in my own head. Sighing, I sit up and begin reading. One thing that Lily, Riddle and I have in common is the love for our books. James is awful annoying over it sometimes but it's easier to tone out than 3 voices at once. I shut my eyes and listen to Lily read the first chapter of Hogwarts A History. The soft murmur of voices lull me to sleep and my head falls back.

So did I mention I have dead people in my head? I thought not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

The next morning, I am jerked awake by one of the boys in my dormitory, prodding me. I scramble to push my glasses onto my face and look at the stranger. The boy is dark skinned and has soft features. His eyes, a startling shade of chestnut brown. Riddle whispers to me the name of the boy. Blaise Zambini. His father was a Death Eater… I have no idea what a Death Eater is but it sounds weird.

"Evil!" James whispers, hoping Riddle won't hear.

" That's not true, dear. Not all Death Eaters are bad." Lily says. I can almost imagine them glaring at each other. Some days I can almost imagine a room that they are trapped in. I can't really put a face to the name so for now they are faceless. Riddle sighs loud enough for me to wonder if I did it a loud and by the look on Zambini's face, I probably did.

"Come on, Potter" he waves his hand in front of my face. "We don't want to be late on our first day!"

I pull myself up as Lily jolts to attention. She HATES being late for anything. I quickly pull my clothes on and fiddle with the tie for several minutes in front of the mirror before twisting it into a knot. Deciding that's good enough, much to the disgust of James and Riddle, I race through the common room with Zambini. He looks back at me and grins at my tie. wrinkly clothes, and probably my untamable hair. Before I make it to the end of the common room, a leg comes out of no where and trips me. I fly head first into the floor and my cloak flops over my head.

Immediately, Riddle and James fight for dominance in my head. I brush myself off and stand. The perpetrator stands tall, near by. His platinum hair and cloak, sleek and perfect.

"Nice of you to join us, Potter" he drawls, leaning against the wall. A flush to his cheeks from laughing at me. Rage fills me and with unusual power he slams against the wall once. The common room goes dead silent.

"You are Malfoy's boy? I expect you won't do that again then." Riddle hisses.

"Inbred Pureblood…" the insults come out of my mouth before I can stop them. My mouth drops open. And I loudly scold the two people along with Lily. The common room is slowly filling up and whispers grow into laughter.

"Good job, Potter. Put 'em in 'is place," says an older boy standing near by. "But I am going to have to let you know… don't go being a bully and be careful with what you say and to whom… I'm Marcus Flint."

"I'm Harry Potter." I say, my head spinning and throbbing from the internal struggle.

"Come now, everyone, time to goto the Great Hall!" Marcus calls. Draco gives me a dirty glare and mumbles something about his father before dashing out the door, with his two goons.

As we approach our table at the edge I can't help but glance around for Ron Weasley. He was so kind to me yesterday. I catch his eye and he glares, much to mine and Lilly's disappointment. And as a advert my eyes, I once again catch, Professor Snape's disapproving glare. It was going to be a long year.

"Come on, Harry." Blaise and Marcus are standing by some empty seats, urging me to sit witb them. I glance one more time at the staff table and rush to join my new friends.


End file.
